bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Watts
Dr. Watts is the chemistry teacher at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Jarel Davidow. Character Description Dr. Watts wears a laboratory coat over a white shirt, black bow tie and black waistcoat throughout the game. He also wears a pair of glasses. In the winter he puts on a pair of black gloves to his normal outfit. Characteristics Dr. Watts has a raspy, somewhat high pitched voice. He has two main traits to his personality - the desire to be performing experiments in his lab rather than being where he is at the time, and his extreme difficulty in remembering people's names, particularly those of the students. The latter is often said to be related to the former, and that Dr. Watts has damaged his brain from inhaling chemical fumes over the years. Chemistry is Dr. Watts' obsession. He performs experiments in his lab after class, and resents having to take a break from the experiments to grade lab papers. Some of his experiments have been destructive. Dr. Watts remarks on increases in insurance prices for his labs, and hopes that an event from the previous year involving a large explosion has 'blown over.' When interacting with the students he is almost never able to remember their names, and when he does remember their names he doesn't remember which name goes with which student. This stands out when he is chasing or busting misbehaving students, as he'll call them "whatever your name is" and "whoever you are." He also struggles to remember Dr. Crabblesnitch's name. It is heavily implied that Dr. Watts was a nerd in school and that he was picked on as a child. He asks his fellow teachers if they've ever failed anyone for reminding them of a childhood tormentor. He is not fond of the students, referring to them as brats, although he is too absent-minded to really build up any levels of hatred against them like some other teachers. He sometimes remarks to other teachers about Edna's behavior towards him in a way that implies she flirts with him and he doesn't recognize it as such and simply finds it peculiar behavior. Role in Story Dr. Watts is the first teacher that Jimmy meets, as he gets sent to Chemistry class right after the events in This Is Your School. Edna has a crush on him, although he doesn't know it. Jimmy spends the course of a two missions - Cook's Crush and Cook's Date - helping Edna get ready for a date with Dr. Watts, but to do so he has to give Edna some perfume belonging to Ms. Philips and some sedatives to slip into his coffee. He also plays a small additional role in Cook's Crush. He and Dr. Slawter are standing by the staff room door, and Jimmy must lure them away from it. In Scholarship Edition and all later versions, one of the bonus missions, Discreet Deliveries, has Dr. Watts hiring Jimmy to deliver a "chemical compound" he invented to various buyers. The compound is hinted to be hallucinogenic drugs, but is actually a treatment for male pattern baldness. de:Dr. Watts es:Dr. Watts ru:Доктор Уоттс Watts, Dr. Watts, Dr. Watts, Dr. Watts, Dr.